¿Cómo no cuidar de un niño?
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Haruya Nagumo cree que cuidar de un niño pequeño es algo desasido fácil al ver que el recién hijo adoptivo de su amigo Hiroto los obedece a el y su pareja,¿podrá el cuidar de masaki? o se enterara de lo difícil que es cuidar de un niño a quién no conoces y los conflictos que tiene el no saber como cuidar a un niño pequeño pasen y lean [leve mención de Hiromido] mal summary pasen
1. Jamás subestimes a un niño

Saludos les traigo un fic de suzuno y nagumo -leve- mención de Hiroto x midorikawa,  
espero les guste , es de l a primera vez que ellos estuvieron al cuidado de un niño ...  
es decir de masaki, espero les agrade.

[AU/no yaoi]-muy leve-

* * *

_**¿Cómo no cuidar de un niño?**_

Capítulo 1

**Era un domingo muy normal en el departamento de Hiroto donde actualmente estaban sus dos amigos de toda la vida Suzuno y Nagumo, los tres llevaban un rato conversando junto a la compañía de algunos tragos, pero así como los tres se divertían Midorikawa se mantenía a lado de su hijo adoptivo mirando televisión cómodamente frete al sofá…**

-vaya midorikawa se ha vuelto un aburrido- _mencionaba mirando al peliverde acercarse_-

-bueno a diferencia de ti nagumo yo si tengo responsabilidad-

-si claro y no hace más de tres meses alguien estaba borracho y llorando porque no le daban un hijo- _dando un sorbo a su cerveza-_

-¿a ti quien te dijo eso? -_contestando alterado para después tranquilizarse un poco_\- …quiero decir no es verdad, ustedes tres recuerde no tomar mucho no cuido borrachos y regresar donde masaki-

-vamos nagumo no molestes a midorikawa -_hablaba Hiroto defendiendo a su pareja- _además te dije que te guardaras ese cometario en secreto-

-perdona estoy borracho no sé lo que dijo- _sonriendo_-

-jamás lo has hecho incluso sobrio- _hablaba suzuno quien daba un sorbo a su bebida_-

-como sea, los invite para celebrar que tengo un hijo no para pelear-

-vaya que fácil ha de ser, es como cuidar de una plante solo dale, aguan, tierra y mucho sol para que crezca- _comentaba nagumo como si fuera lo más fácil criar a un hijo-_

-si por eso es que nagumo y yo no tenemos ningún a planta en casa-

-vamos no es así, cuidar de masaki no es fácil es mucho cuidado debes cuidar que tenga todo pero no consintiéndole de más y que su salud sea muy portante, como otras muchas cosas además de que si él no está bien tu pareja intentara dejarte, o almenos eso ha pasado tres veces desde el mes que masaki tiene ya viviendo con nosotros- _hablaba Hiroto recordando las veces que masaki lloro y midorikawa casi le pedía el divorcio-_

-vaya seguro es lo más fácil de este mundo- _hablaba nagumo afirmando su idea_-

-enserio lo crees nagumo- _decía Hiroto mirando a su amigo alardear-_

-claro, podría cuidar bien de un niño yo solo-

-bien entonces te tomare la palabra- _teniendo una idea_-

-¿qué dices?-_mirando al otro pelirojo-_

-te dejare cuidar de masaki un día será suficiente- _terminaba de hablar Hiroto para darle un sorbo a su cerveza-_

-cosa fácil un día no es nada, puedes dejarlo un mes si quieres-_ confiándose de nuevo en sus ideas de cuidar niños-_

-está bien entonces lo dejare contigo todas las tardes para que veas lo fácil que es por una semana-

-trato hecho, es más podrías tener cuidado de que el termine decidiendo quedarse con nosotros-

-me arriesgare un poco a eso dudándolo mucho-

-tu no apuestes contra la integridad de mi hijo- _llegaba midorikawa tras escuchar eso y junto a masaki tapándole las orejas con ambas manos_\- no escuches masaki yo no te dejare solo menos con nagumo-

-vamos acaso tú también tienes miedo de que su hijo misaki prefiera tenerme a mí en su familia- retando ahora al peliverde-

-¡es masaki no misaki!_\- sonando molesto por que el pelirojo le cambiara el nombre a su hijo_-

-como sea, déjalo una semana ya verás que puedo con él, es más apuesto mi trabajo con Hiroto a que puedo hacerlo mejor que ustedes dos-

-eso crees haruya- decía midorikawa-

-claro, cazo tienes miedo, Reizze- intentando molestar a su amigo con su apodo-

-¡está bien acepto ve comenzando a darme dinero para los traumas que provocaras así como tu renuncia prolongada!- molesto y aceptando el reto-

-si claro-

* * *

***ªº*ªº*ºª*ºª*ºª*ºª***

Pov 'Haruya

**Así al día siguiente y que estuve en mis 5 sentido estaba muy seguro de que cuidar de masaki o cualquier otro niño era cosa fácil, pero claro no paso que suzuno mencionara que era un descuidado y que me dejaría toda la responsabilidad de cuidar de masaki por esa semana con sus días y noches ya que ahora lo dejaría por completo y no solo las tardes como a un inicio, así el lunes por la tarde midorikawa y Hiroto llevaron a masaki a nuestro departamento…**

-bien te dejo masaki- _bajando a masaki quien estaba en sus brazos_-

-claro cosa fácil, algo que agregar-

-si toma esto –_entregándole una par de maletas pequeñas de mano_\- es una pequeña muda de ropa y masaki duerme a las 8 ni un minuto tarde y se despierta temprano para ir a clases-

-claro señora- _burlándose de la exageración de midorikawa_-

-vamos nagumo entiende masaki es un niño y lo que le pase recaerá sobre ti-

-si- _girando los ojos en forma de fastidio ante las preocupaciones que tenía enfrente_-

-además comenzare a redactar tu renuncia-

-si claro-

-bien masaki sabes que se quedara aquí así que ha prometido obedecer-

-bien pues pueden irse ya verán que el estará mejor una semana conmigo que toda su vida con ustedes-

-bien…-_colocándose a la altura del menor_\- masaki, quédate con nagumo, recuerda él es un amigo de nosotros y es como un tío para ti así que pórtate bien-

-sí, papà Hiroto- _sonriendo_\- lo prometo seré muy obediente con sus amigos-

-bien masaki y si tienes algún problema no olvides el número que te di de acuerdo- _hablaba midorikawa-_

-sí, lo no olvidare me lo aprendí muy bien papi Mido-

-bien nos vamos nagumo cuídalo bien- hablaba Hiroto-

-sino llamare a la policía por secuestro infantil- terminaba midorikawa a lo dicho por Hiroto-

**Tras despedirse de su pequeño hijo de 7 años los dos se fueron para dejar que nagumo y suzuno -**_**especialmente haruya**_**\- se responsabilizara un poco, así comenzó el día de nagumo con du idea de que **_**"cuidar niños es cosa fácil"…**_

* * *

Día 1 / 7: **Jamás subestimes a un niño.**

Pov 'Haruya

**Ese día muy puntual antes de irse a su trabajo ese par, los padres adoptivos de masaki lo dejaron conmigo para que comenzara la semana de cuidar a un niño,**

**Por ahora estaba solo con el pequeño ya que suzuno se había ido a su trabajo como abogado dejándome la mañana para cuidar del pequeño masaki… ahora que lo pensaba que hacia ese niño a esa hora….puse a trabajar mi mente hasta que recordé que debería ir a clases, revise en una de las maletas y ahí había una nota de midorikawa junto a una lista donde según el me facilitaba un poco el trabajo no lo necesito así que arrugue la hoja y la tire mitras miraba la dirección de la escuela de masaki y su horario…**

-bien listo para que el tío Nagumo te lleve a clases- _mirando al menor con una sonrisa-_

-no quiero- _dándole la espalda e ir al sofá-_

-vamos, aún estamos a tiempo así que te prepare el desayuno mientras te arreglas para ir a clases-

-no quiero….mejor veamos televisión-_tomando el control para encender el televisor_-

-no, -_acercándose y quitarle el control_\- los niños deben ir a clases-

-¡tú no eres mi papà!...tu no me das ordenes- arrebatando el control y cambiarle a alguna caricatura-

**Nagumo intento ser paciente pero la actitud del menor no le era muy favorable así que apago el televisor, y sonado seriamente mando a masaki a arreglarse para ir a clases consiguiendo que el menor llorases…**

-¡Quiero a mi papi!- _llorando y referirse a midorikawa_\- usted es malo y me grito le diré a mi papi-

-vamos no llores…yo no debí…yace si dejas de llorar te daré 100 yens-

-démelos ahora- _dejando de llorar y estirar la mano_-

-después ahora deja de llorar-

-le llamare a papà- _levantándose y acercándose al telefoneo dispuesto a llamar a Hiroto_-

-espera…-_tomando su billetera_\- toma si dejas de llorar y no le llamas a ninguno te daré 200yens-

-está bien_\- acercándose y tomar el dinero_-

-ahora se buen niño y ve a cambiarte-

-ya que…-

**Así tras nagumo lograr conseguir masaki le obedeciera fácilmente y mandarlo a arreglarse para ir a la escuela en la habitación de huéspedes que ahora seria de él, decidió prepara el desayuno del chico para llevarlo a su escuela. **

**Después de un rato nagumo terminaba el desayuno para masaki quien estaba frente a la mesa mirando el desayuno preparado por el pelirojo...**

-come adelante seguro sabrá mejor que lo que ese par preparen para ti-

-no quiero…no me gusta la avena…parece vomito…-s_usurrando_\- odio la comida de orfanato-

-oye no tarde para que no te lo comas, ahora cometelo ya-

-no quiero- _empujando el tazón de avena_-

-pues te lo comes es lo único que habrá-

-no me lo comeré mejor compare algo con lo que conseguí-

-bien no te lo comas…-molesto- ….bien démonos prisa para llevarte a clases-

-no quiero-

-vamos ya se hará tarde- tomando a masaki para sacarlo de la casa-

-¡no quiero!-

* * *

Pov' Haruya

**Tras conseguir llevar a masaki a mi automóvil quien no dejo de gritar y que más de una persona quien lo miro le decía que le estaba raptando logrando que más de una chismosa intentara llamar a la policía,**

**Logre llevarlo y lograr se callara todo el camino tras darle un videojuego…al llegar frete a la escuela le ordene bajar pero de nuevo se negó rotundamente a mi orden así que salí del automóvil y lo saque a la fuerza del otro lado aunque se negó casi lo lleve cargando mientras pataleaba y repetía "**_**no quiero**_**" al llegar frete a la puerta el lugar estaba cerrado y en la puerta había un letrero [**_**cerrado por vacaciones**_**]…. me quede más que frio en ese momento…**

-vaya acaso usted no sabe que estoy de vacaciones, sino por qué razón cree que fácilmente me dejaron aquí….vaya papi mido tenía razón no leería su nota-

-¿Qué dices?- _mirando al menor que llevaba bajo uno de sus brazos_-

-papi le escribió una nota pero me dijo que no la leería de seguro así que yo tenía que negarme si me llevaba a clases…vaya papà confió en usted y ahora sabrá perdió su apuesta con papi mido-

**Tras escuchar a ese chico me sentí como un real tarado, así que lo primero que haría llegando a casa seria buscar aquella nota aunque un erro lo tiene cualquiera no necesito nada que me dé ni Hiroto ni midorikawa de cómo cuidar a su hijo, tome a masaki y regrese al automóvil para dar marcha de regreso a casa…mientras conducía aquel chico me pidió le compara un helado mire el día y hacia mucho frio además de que la noche anterior había nevado…**

-no, no creo sea correcto comprarte uno-

-vamos quiero uno prometo portarme bien-

-seguro que si lo compro me obedecerás-

-claro seguro-

-no se seguro que eso no está bien-

-si le preocupa siempre me compran helado sino me cree llame por teléfono aunque claro pensaran que ni para comprar un helado sabe qué hacer ante un niño-

-está bien te comprare lo que pides-

-gracias nagumo-san-

* * *

Pov' Suzuno

**regrese temprano del trabajo para ayudarle un poco a nagumo creo que no sabe como cuidar de un niño, entre a la casa y no vi a ninguno me adentre hasta la cocina en busca de un poco de agua y ahí junto al bote de basura encontré una bolita de papel así que la tome para tirarla de nuevo sin antes leerla, vaya nagumo jamás le atina a nada ni a meter la basura en su lugar, el desenrollar el papel mire que era una nota de midorikawa de cómo vigilar a masaki seguro que nagumo se siente tan responsable que no le dio una leída así que me decidí a mirar el contenido…**

"_alergias: a la avena y a los gatos"_

"_jamás le des la razón a masaki es un niño que fácil te influye ya le paso a algunos conocidos, jamás dejes que te tome la medida sino caerás en su juego, pero es un niño muy bueno y responsable duerme con una lámpara de noche ya que no le gusta la obscuridad, no ve nada de violencia y mucho menos televisión con programación no recomendables solo come cosas sanas y si tiene hambre después de haber ya comido solo come algo de fruta en especial fresas es su fruta favorita ,masaki no come alimentos fuera de temporada, es decir en invierno ni se te ocurra darle un helado entendiste Haruya, ya se lo que has de estar pensando "que soy un padre primerizo y demasiado preocupado" pues no, solo deseo masaki este bien y ustedes estén bien con él estos días, si bien tienen algún problema no duden en llamarnos para ir por el…bien espero te sea de ayuda lo que escribí, llama si necesitas algo."_

**Tras leer la nota de midorikawa se me hacía que realmente era una madre primeriza pero supongo que solo lo hace porque ve a masaki como si el realmente lo hubiera traído a este mundo, además que yo recuerde las veces que lo visto con el masaki siempre lo tiene abrazado supongo que lo tiene consentido además que siempre lo obedece supongo a eso se refiere a que es un buen niño vaya seguro que Hiroto es igual…bien supongo que es fácil realmente cuidar de masaki…**

**Decidí llamar a nagumo cual paradero era desconocido junto al de masaki al tomar el celular y llamar no me contesto hasta que mire el teléfono sobre la mesa junto a un plato de avena lo primero que pensé fue que masaki se había enfermado así que decidí salir e ir a buscarlos pero justo en ese momento regresaban…**

-suzuno- mirando al albino frete a el-

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-

-bien…decidí ir de paseo con masaki-

-no, nagumo-san me llevo a clases y me compro un helado al ver estoy de vacaciones…perdón por no traerle un helado triple suzuno-san-

-¿qué cosa?…por qué lo has hecho-

-que tiene de malo los niños comen eso y varias cosas y no les pasa nada-

-decidido antes de que termines enfermando a masaki o que algo le pase lo cuidare también-

-no gracias, yo puedo solo-

-vamos a masaki, dime ya has comido algo-

-¿si el helado es alimento...si, ya comí?-

-no mido…dijo masaki, el helado no es un alimento…vamos te preparare un omurice-

-sí, quiero-

**el primer día parece que no pasó nada grave así que antes de que la vida de masaki tuviera un precio mayor a una riqueza mundial por parte de sus padres, decidí llevar acabo lo que decía un poco en la nota y después de darle de comer él y nagumo jugaron toda la tarde hasta que automáticamente como todo niño termino dormido en el sofá así que solo lo tome en brazos y lo recosté en la cama en la habitación extra y encendí una lámpara para iluminar un poco el lugar y que durmiera bien.**

* * *

**Bien espero fuera del agrado y sigan leyendo el fic...  
****MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~**


	2. Traumas de la infancia

Saludos espero les guste el segundo capitulo...

* * *

Capitulo: 2

Día 2 / 7: **Traumas de la infancia.**

Pov' Suzuno

**La mañana siguiente al despertar esperaba la mañana fuera tranquila, a partir de ese día comenzaban mis vacaciones de invierno, pero alguien no tenía intenciones de no respetar mi tiempo…**

**-**suzuno, hay que hacerlo- _colocándose encima_-

-no detente-

-solo un cariñito, vamos no lo hemos hecho desde antier-

-vamos acaso se te olvida que masaki está en la habitación de a lado-

-no importa prometo que solo será un cariñito-

-no, espera nagumo-

**nagumo tan solo se despertó se fue encima de mí y comenzó a besarme con él solo deseo de hacerlo ese preciso momento, solo esperaba que ese chico no se le ocurriera venir, nagumo siguió en su intención hasta que comenzó besar mi cuello y comenzar a bajar hasta que ambos notamos que ese chico estaba mirando fijamente a nagumo…**

-¿Qué hacen?- _mirando a ambos adultos_-

-masaki -_empujando a haruya_\- ¿a qué hora entraste?-

-bien llame a la puerta pero no respondían así que pensé estarían dormidos, así que entre y vi un gran bulto en la cama…. ¿qué hacían?-

-nada, no tomes de importancia- _hablaba suzuno_-

-nada que no hagan tus padres de seguro_-*susurrando*-_

-¿ellos también lo hacen?….jamás los he visto siempre duermo con ellos y jamás los he visto encima del otro…será cuando duermo yo en mi habitación-

-nagumo puedes guardar silencio_…-mirando con molestia al pelirojo y después mirar amablemente al menor- _masaki prométeme que no les dirás nada a tus padres de esto-

-no se…con una condición tal vez se me olvide-

-¿qué condición?-

-vamos al zoológico, si-

-no se…-_dudando suzuno_\- talvez este cerrado o peor no dejen salir a nagumo después-

-¿¡que etas diciendo!?-

-pero supongo que por ti me arriesgare a ver a nagumo tras la reja-

-si….iré a cambiarme para ir al zoológico- _saliendo de la habitación_-

-estuvo cercas….todo por tu culpa si ese chico hubiese visto algo más te juro que primero escapo para que te metan a la cárcel por degenerado y seguro después te harían pagar el trauma de masaki-

-vaya que escandalo como si a 10 o 13 años ese chico no supera después lo que estábamos haciendo-

-como sea ahora llevaremos a masaki de paseo a un zoológico-

-¿qué hay de un beso?-

-no, nunca estoy molesto-

-vamos sino me besas te violare y me arriesgare a vivir lejos de ti y pagar el resto de mi vida el traumatólogo, psicólogo y psiquiatra de masaki-

-solo uno no más-

-claro-

**Tras besar a haruya ambos se levantaron de la cama y salieron para cambiarse de ropa y llevar a masaki un zoológico con tal de que olvidara lo que vio ese día, y tras tomar el desayuno y ahora tener a un ansioso masaki con ellos comenzarían un día que seguro no olvidarían…**

* * *

Pov' Suzuno

**Después de conducir por casi más de una hora hasta el zoológico y comprar el boleto de entrada ahí estábamos con un niño fanático de ir a correr a ver a todos los animales en más de un segundo desde el comienzo nos tuvo tras de él corriendo hasta que me asegure de que no soltara mi mano…**

* * *

Pov' Hiroto

-¿estará bien?, -_se preguntaba si mismo frete a el escritorio de su jefe_\- mejor le llamare desde ayer no sé nada de ellos-

-vamos tranquilo si algo le pasa no dudes que llamarían- _le respondía Hiroto al peliverde que parecía que en cualquier momento perdería la calma-_

-si pero…nagumo y su ego seguro que no lo harían-

-vamos confía más en ellos quiere midorikawa-

-lo hago, pero mientras estén con masaki mi desconfianza es mucha-

-de acuerdo quiere les llamare por teléfono-

-pero asegúrate que escuches la voz de masaki-

-hablas como si lo tuvieran secuestrado-

-como sea…mejor yo les llamare- _tomando su celular_-

-midorikawa no hay un trabajo que tenías que hacer-

-si…pero-

-vamos ve a trabajar yo me ocupo-

-de acuerdo pero no olvides que debes hablar con el-

-claro-

**Masaki lleva más del mes con nosotros desde que lo adoptamos es un niño un obediente y más con midorikawa, debido a que esta tan apegado a el nuestra vida íntima se ha reducido a un 90% ya que masaki acapara a midorikawa como si fuera su madre,**

**Así como midorikawa con el todo el día de ayer estuvo tan nervioso que tomo un calmante para dormir, así que hoy incluso estaba dispuesto ir a buscarlo pero ahora que lo convencí de llamar seguro se calmara un poco, además yo realmente confió que ellos pueden con masaki, no creo un niño de7 años sea más listo que un par de adultos de 24 años y que solo frete a sus padres es un niño ejemplar y con ellos no, seguro que las preocupaciones de midorikawa están muy lejos de lo normal.**

* * *

Pov' Haruya

**Decidimos descansar un poco en un banquillo ya que de alguna manera ese chico estaba como si quisiera correr por todo el lugar, así que mientras suzuno fue a comparar un poco de agua apara los tres decidí esperar junto a masaki, cuando mi celular sonó, al tomarlo y mirar la pantalla vi era Hiroto, seguro que el desconfiado quería saber cómo cuidaba a su hijo, le conteste y platique con él un rato…**

-hola Hiroto vaya es primera vez que me hablas cuando trabajas pero conozco el motivo-_mirando a masaki sentado en frete de el una banca_-

-_solo llamo para saber cómo esta masaki antes de que midorikawa vaya a rescatarlo_-

-pues dile que está muy bien incluso lo hemos traidora el zoológico-

-_vaya supongo que se puede divertir ya que nosotros no podemos llevarlo donde él quiere debido al trabajo_-

-bueno seguro que termina queriéndome más a mí que a ti-_dándole la espalda a masaki mientras hablaba con Hiroto y alegarse un par de pasos_-

-_si claro, pero nagumo no lo vayas a perder quieres aunque diga se manda solo es un niño así que mientras estén fuera asegúrate de no quitarle la vista de encima y tenerlo junto a ti_-

-vaya padre, si señor no se preocupe-

-_porque al final aunque tú solo lo veas como un chico más o el hijo de tu amigo, adoptivo o no es un niño quien en un futuro será dueño de una gran fortuna y seguro que a su abuelo no le gustaría saber que ha perdido a su nieto consentido pero antes de eso su tía te envía a la policía solo pensando en su sobrino y si agregamos a midorikawa seguro que en ese momento te mueres_-

-¡acaso eso es una amenaza!- _molesto por el tono y forma que Hiroto le hablaba-_

-no solo cuida bien de masaki, si-

-descuida lo cuidare muy bien-

-bien entonces te llamare después- _colgando_-

-pero que se cree- _colgando y guardar el celular en su pantalón_-

-¿nagumo?- le hablaba suzuno-

-que quiere...-_mirando a suzuno y calmarse un poco-_ …suzuno que bien que regresa-

-¿dónde está masaki?-

-que él esta…aquí- _señalando una banca vacía_-

-¡nagumo te pedí que lo cuidaras bien en lo que iba por algo de tomar!-_gritando un poco al no ver a masaki-_

-¡no me grietes!, estaba aquí hace un segundo- mirando a los alrededores-

-¿qué hacemos?, hay que llamarle a Hiroto- buscando su celular-

-espera suzuno vamos a tranquilizarnos….búsquemelo primero además estos sitios tiene policías y un puesto de vigilancia seguro que nos ayudaran-

-sí, pero eso implica regresemos al inicio, si masaki regresa aquí y no nos ve podría perderse-

-no más de lo que ya está -_tomándolo de los hombros_\- tranquilo, tú quédate aquí a buscarle y yo voy a notificar al puesto de vigilancia-

-¿y si no apárese que vamos a hacer? , no pienso espera llamare a Hiroto-

-dame eso -_quitándole el celular_\- tu tranquilo no hay que preocuparles, todo estará bien-

-está bien, bien busquémoslo pero si no aparece en menos de una hora llamare a Hiroto-

-si está bien, yo mismo le llamare a el-

* * *

Pov' Haruya

**vaya esto había sido extraño lo primero que me dicen que no le quite la vista de encima y es lo que hago enserio no quiero imaginar de que sería capaz Hiroto si no ve a masaki de nuevo, no puede ser nada malo a cuando era Grand…mejor me apuro a buscarlo en vez de estar pensando otras cosa.**

***ªº*ªº*ºª*ºª*ºª*ºª***

**mientras nagumo y suzuno buscaban a masaki, el menor como cualquier otro niño había visto un gato en medio de aquel zoológico y lo había seguido, le gustaban esos animales pero jamás podía tener uno por "**_**vivir en un departamento o un orfanato**_**" así que lo siguió hasta que el gato trepo aun árbol y se quedó en ese lugar, al intentar regresar se vio en medio de un mar de personas desconocidas no sabía de donde había venido precisamente así que comenzó a caminar sin rumbo hasta llegar a un lugar techado, masaki se quedó frete a la entrada de ese lugar pero un tumulto de personas entraban a ese lugar empujando con ellos a el chico y encontrarse en medio de un serpentario al principio el menor camino sin problemas mirando, tortugas , lagartijas, lagartos un sinfín de reptiles hasta que entro a un lujar prohibido, nadie estaba ahí o por lo menos cercas para impedírselo así que entro…**

**Masaki no sabía dónde había entrado, camino hasta que vio lo que le pareció una lombriz blanca, se acercó a ella y cuando intento tocarla la "lombriz" que era una serpiente blanca pequeña en su instinto de protegerse intento atacar a masaki quien al ver a la serpiente atacar resbalo y se fue de espalda y comenzó a llorar sus lágrimas hicieron que un personal fuera donde estaba y lo sacara de ahí alegándolo de una serpiente que había salido de su caja…**

Pov' Haruya

**Después de buscar en mi camino a ver si me topaba con masaki llegue hasta el puesto de vigilancia y antes de decir algo al entrar ahí estaba sentado sobre una silla frete a un oficial llorando, al entrar y el verme corrió hacia mi abrazándome…**

-¿masaki estas bien?- _mirándolo llorar_-

-¿es su hijo?- _preguntaba un oficial que estaba vigilando a masaki_-

-¿he?...bueno pues…-

-cuide más a su hijo quiere casi una serpiente lo mordía menos mal era una pequeña sin veneno sino su hijo estaría camino a un hospital-

-si perdone cuidare más de el- _tomando a masaki en brazos_-

-vaya mal padre debería tener más cuidado de cómo lo cuida-

-no se meta… -_saliendo del lujar_\- vamos masaki te llevare con suzuno-

Pov' Haruya

**Vaya sujeto si algo que odio era que me digieran que hacer y cómo en ese momento tenía muchos deseos de llamarle la atención a masaki por irse solo, pero él se abrazó a mí y siguió llorando…**

-tenía miedo tío nagumo- _abrazando al pelirojo_-

-¿he?...descuida lo bueno es que no te paso nada-

-le dirá a mi papà- mirando al pelirojo refiriéndose a Hiroto-

-sabes…guárdenoslo como un secreto, ni suzuno ni tus padres sabrán-

-¿pero eso no es mentir?-

-pero eso es una mentira piadosa, almenos que quieras que nos reganen-

-prometo no decir nada-

-bien ahora promete no alejarte de nosotros está bien-

-prometido tío nagumo-

**por alguna razón mirar la sonrisa de masaki y que me llamara "**_**tío"**_** había sido como si olvidara el hecho que escapo, aunque seguro no estaría mal llevarlo a una clínica para que lo revisara por si algo mas le paso, vaya ya sonaba como ese par o suzuno,**

**Intente llamar a suzuno para avisarle que masaki había aparecido hasta que recordé le había quitado su celular para evitar llamara a Hiroto o Midorikawa vaya ahora el extraviado era otro así que no tuve otra opción que usar el "**_**reporte de niños perdidos**_**", y mientras lo esperaba un sonrojado suzuno llego a el lugar…**

-vaya regresaste muy pronto-

-que te crees al avergonzarme de esa forma-

-perdona ya lo compensare te lo prometo-

-como sea...masaki me alegra saber estés bien vaya susto que nos diste-

-"_nos_" dices- _decía nagumo mirando a suzuno_-

-si nos, es tu culpa por no cuidarle bien mínimo te has de ver preocupado-

-bueno…si…un poco-

-bien sigamos en los alrededores-

-tío nagumo quiero ir a casa…podemos tío suzuno-

-esta bien si es lo que quieres-

Pov' Haruya

**Y así antes de que alguien le pusiera precio a mi cabeza masaki regreso, vaya solo esperaba esto no dejara una marca en su vida, así paso el segundo día de cuidar de masaki, vaya y pensar aún quedaban 5 días más, bueno no pueden ser peores, ¿o sí?**

* * *

espero les gustara.


	3. un contagioso día de invierno

espero les agrade...

* * *

Capitulo: 3

Día 3 / 7: **un contagioso día de invierno.**

Pov' Haruya

**Después de llegar del zoológico masaki se quedó jugando afuera un poco bajo la vigilancia de suzuno, había comenzado a nevar así que como todo niño quería jugar en la nieve vaya yo por otro lado por humillar a suzuno tenía que hacer la comida y limpiar el departamento…la noche llego y los tres comíamos sin problemas todo estaba perfectamente…hasta el día siguiente…**

***ªº*ªº*ºª*ºª*ºª*ºª***

Pov' Haruya

**A la mañana siguiente y de asegurarme la puerta estuviera bien cerrada tuve mi reconciliación con suzuno de la mejor manera erótica que se podía…admito soy todo un hombre en la cama cuando de suzuno se trataba…**

**al principio él se resistió por que masaki estaba durmiendo en la habitación de junto a un así termine sobre él y apoderarme de su boca y cuerpo con mis manos y se lo hice llevándolo a el éxtasis y un acalorado momento entre nuestros cuerpos que bien se podría derretir la nieve fuera de casa, tras terminar nuestra aventura erótica él se dio un baño primero y me mando a ver que masaki estuviera bien, tras vestirme mientras suzuno se iba a dar un baño llegue a la habitación de al abrí un poco la puerta de su habitación lo vi durmiendo así que cerré con cuidado y regrese a la habitación y tras suzuno salir él se fue a preparar el desayuno mientras yo me daba un baño…salí y me cambié de ropa y llegue a la cocina abrazando a suzuno por detrás…**

-me extrañaste-

-tarado casi haces tire el desayuno de masaki-

-vamos no te exaltes, -_susurrándole a la oreja_\- vaya nunca te he dicho que me provoca que uses ese delantal-

-todo lo que tenga apuesto te hace fantasear-

-es verdad, solo a ti te queda también la ropa que me dan ganas de arrebatártelas en un segundo-

-déjate ya de eso masaki podría vernos- alegando al pelirojo-

-hablando de el ¿Dónde está?-

-aún sigue dormido…me sorprende pero seguro el día de ayer le fue muy agotador…debería ir a verlo cuida el desayuno-

-claro, ve córrele- _acercándose al desayuno recién terminado_-

-no te comas nada me oyes espera a que masaki se lévate-

-si-

* * *

Pov' Suzuno.

**Nagumo se quedó en la cocina mientras iba a ver a masaki para que se despertara a probar el desayuno, al llegar abrí la puerta y me adentre, aún seguía acostado así que llegue hasta su cama y me coloque a la orilla para tomarlo del hombro...**

-masaki despierta es hora del desayuno-

-no quiero- _respirando agitadamente_\- tengo sueño, además hace mucho frio-

-que dices vamos levántate-

-tengo sueño-

**Note extraño a masaki así que coloque mi mano en su frete y estaba muy caliente, así como sus mejillas, me sorprendió tanto verlo enfermo que le quite las sabanas y lo tome en brazos y camine con él hasta la salida donde nagumo me alcanzo…**

-¿qué haces?- _mirando al peliblanco que se miraba asustado_-

-masaki tiene fiebre hay que llevarlo a urgencias-

-está bien, pero cúbrelo sino enfermara más vamos deja que conduzca no te alteres-

-como no hacerlo es un chico que está a nuestro cuidado y lo que le pase es mi culpa-

-vamos tranquilo, llevémoslo de una vez-

**Salimos de casa para llevar a masaki a urgencias al llegar una enfermera le atendió admito que sentía como si se fuera a salir el corazón, admito era la primera vez me sentía así, cuando era más joven jamás me importo enfermar o si enfermaba nagumo, midorikawa o Hiroto y mis demás amigos enfermaban me daba igual, pero por alguna razón me asustaba ver a masaki enfermo, después de un rato masaki estaba recostado sobre una camilla donde la fiebre ya había bajado…**

-¿cómo esta masaki?- _mirando a la enfermera que se acercaba a la camilla de masaki_-

-él está mejor ya logramos que bajara la temperatura y se restablezca, por ahora esta durmiendo así que no se preocupen-

-que bien- _sonando más tranquilo suzuno_-

-descuiden su…hijo está bien parece que tuvo una pequeña reacción alérgica además es común los niños enfermen en estas épocas por lo cual es muy recordable la buena alimentación y que estén abrigados bien cuando salgan-

-muchas gracias- _respondía suzuno_-

-por el momento se quedara aquí esta noche bajo observación y si el resfriado es normal y la alergia se va podrá irse mañana-

-está bien...pero qué tipo de alergia es la que dice-

-bueno...muchas personas son alérgicas algo como medicamentos, la luz, el polvo o algunas mascotas…díganme el pequeño es alérgico a algo para colocarle la vacuna adecuada-

-bueno solo a dos cosas pero no ha estado en contacto con nada de eso...es la avena y los gatos-

-seguro que por el aire el pelo de algún gato callejero voló y con un solo cabello de esa mascota puede contagiarse, pero descuide el estará bien, aun así deseo lo dejen aquí-

-está bien- _respondía suzuno-_

-bien me retiro-

**Después de escuchar a esa enfermera sentía que habíamos hecho algo irresponsable, vaya seguro tan solo se entere ese par nos dirían un "**_**se los dije**_**" tras una peleadera, nagumo me tomo del hombro mientras estábamos frete a la camilla donde masaki ahora dormía tranquilamente…**

-animo suzuno seguro tanto tu reacción es algo que Hiroto o midorikawa ya han pasado seguro entenderán cuando les contemos-

-creo será mejor llamarles-

-para que alertarlos solo harás que se alteren y no sabemos qué es lo que estén haciendo y si van en la calle podría pasarles algo…así que dejémosle ahora-

-pero…-

-vamos masaki ya está mejorando no necesitas alarmar a sus padres-

-esta bien…pero creo que deberíamos avisarles ellos tiene más derecho con su hijo que nosotros-

-piénsalo así después de ellos nosotros somos los tíos de masaki no necesita más, si él nos pide llamarlos lo hare personalmente- hablaba nagumo calmando s u pareja-

-está bien-

**nos quedamos junto a masaki hasta reaccionara, de momento se sintió perdido ya que había despertado en una clínica, pero al vernos se sintió más relajado aun así a pesar de que se sentía bien se tenía que quedar para que vigilaran la reacción al medicamento, pero para muy buena surte fue dado de alta en la tarde de ese día vaya moríamos de hambre, pero masaki apenas se abrazó a nagumo en su hombro quien lo llevaba se quedó dormido así que lo recostamos en su cama una vez llego y cuando despertó tenía bastante apetito así tras comer un poco siguió con el tratamiento de 3 días que le había dado para que la temperatura no regresara….**

**Así pasaron dos días y masaki ya se sentía más que bien parece que la temperatura y la alergia habían desaparecido de él y estaba como si nada jugando videojuegos junto a nagumo o mirando los tres televisión, pasando un tiempo junto muy agradable...**


	4. un viernes de terror

Capitulo: 4

Día 5 / 7: **un viernes de terror.**

Pov' Haruya

**Vaya habíamos pasado una semana de todo pero vaya desde la escuela que no dijo algo como "**_**que bien es viernes**_**" me sentía relajado la semana entera fue estresante vaya como es que se ve tan fácil cuidar de masaki o de un niño pero ahora veo que no es así, que sigue que se pierda…espero que no y si es así no saldremos los siguientes días restantes.**

-tío vamos a ver una película al cine- _acercándose donde nagumo miraba televisión frete al sofá-_

-¿qué cosa?-

-el tío suzuno me dijo que podíamos ir siempre y cuando me cubriera bien de la nieve de este día-

-que, no de ninguna manera-

-por que no...-_haciendo un puchero-_ quiero ver una película-

-podemos verlas en casa no hay necesidad de salir-

-yo quiero ir-_al punto de casi llorar_-

-pero…yo- _intentaba convencer a masaki para que no pasara algo de lo que había pensado antes-_

-¿cuál es el pero nagumo?- _miraba molesto suzuno a el otro por su negativa-_

-qué tal si se pierde o lo secuestran o algo peor-

-podrías no pensar en nada como eso, bien si no quieres salir al cine entonces renta la película que él quiere ver-

-de acuerdo iré a rentar la película-

-también trae dulces -_hablaba masaki-_ si, sino no sentiría que fuimos al cine...y me dejaras decepcionado toda mi vida hasta que te deteste por arruinarme un día de infancia-_ haciendo una expresión muy triste y bajar la vista-_

-bien no tardare- _levantándose del sofá-_

-vamos masaki jugaremos juntos en lo que nagumo sale-

-si...juegos-

-nagumo no se te ocurra rentar "_esos"_ videos-

-¿por qué no siempre te han gustado?-

-pero no es correcto por ahora-

-está bien, bien me voy-

**Salí de casa a rentar un video, era un video de un famoso cineasta japonés…, como sea además ya que iba a rentar el video supongo podía comprar "**_**ese**_**" video que salió reciente seguro que después de mandar a dormir a masaki, suzuno y yo podemos verlo y hacerle caer a mis brazos, aunque diga que no siempre funciona…**

**Llegue a la tienda de videos y rente las dos películas la que masaki quería ver y la que yo quería ver con suzuno, llegue a la casa y suzuno había preparado algo para comer como palomitas y algunas sodas, colocamos la película y la miramos junto a masaki que estaba muy feliz pero al final termino durmiéndose así que suzuno fue a dejarlo a su habitación y cunado regreso le coloque en las manos el estuche del video que compre para nosotros…**

-que dices lo quieres ver- le hablaba nagumo-

-¿estás loco?, te dije que no lo comparas-

-vamos masaki se fue a dormí aun esta recuperándose de esa pequeña gripe así que no despertara hasta la cena, vamos-

-no, olvídalo-

-vamos sé que quieres verla conmigo-

-que sucede si masaki vine-

-ya te dije que no pasara nada siéntate que ya puse la película-_ haciendo a suzuno sentarse en el sofá-_

* * *

Pov' Suzuno.

**nagumo es muy necio cuando de las películas que le gustan se tratan y siempre ha sido así, a los 8 años hitomiko nos encontró a midorikawa, Hiroto, osamu, nagumo y a mi mirando una película que según ella no era para nuestra edad….creo que si ya que midorikawa desde ese día no podía dormir solo así que paso a dormir con su amigo Himuro…ahora entiendo por qué aún necesita dormir con alguien en este cazo hiroto….a los 14 solo nos encontró a Hiroto, nagumo y a mí en la habitación de nagumo y nos regañó haciéndole ayudar con los deberes del orfanato por 2 meses….pero ahora que ya vivimos dependientes compra de esos videos a montones…creo está enfermo y depende de ellas como un loco a sus aficiones, como midorikawa a el helado o su hijo…¿que será más importante ahora?…masaki sin dudas,**

**La película dio comienzo a nagumo coloco un tazón de palomitas al centro del sofá donde estábamos y mirábamos en silencio m cunado la película avanzo más llego "**_**esa**_**" escena por la cual nagumo se enloquece un poco creo no estaría mal llevarle a un psiquiatra y a mí a un psicólogo por no entender por qué sigo con el….**

**Cuando los dos estábamos entrados en lo que estaba por pasar, en la película sorpresivamente apareció el villano para comenzar su masacre y sed de sangre lo cual en la película de terror la protagonista grito y tras nosotros se escuchó un grito lo cual nos hizo gritar aún más, cuando giramos vimos a masaki tras nosotros del sofá así que apague el televisor y me acerque a el…**

-masaki que haces aquí,-hablaba suzuno- no habías ido a dormir-

-sí, pero me desperté y vine a verlos…pero…-_mirando a la pantalla del televisor_-

-cuanto tiempo tienes parado aquí-

-desde que empezó el video-

-¿tanto?- _hablaban ambos sorprendidos-_

-tío suzuno…esa persona también nos matara- _refiriéndose a la película de terror que miraban hace poco-_

-claro que no es una película no tenga miedo- _hablaba suzuno acercándose a masaki-_

-pero…-

-descuida masaki, -_hablaba nagumo_\- nadie entrara aquí o a tu casa ya que ambas está bien asegurada….a excepción de las ventanas-

-¡que!…-_asustando a masaki_-

-cállate que le asustaras mas…vamos masaki tranquilo eso es imposible además nuestro departamento está en el 3 piso y donde vives con Hiroto está en el piso 20 además de que tiene seguridad, pero solo es una película...ven te llevare a dormir-

-pero…- _mirando las ventanas debido a que estaba asustado_-

-vamos, me quedare contigo hoy -_mirando a nagumo-_ para cuidarte y duermas muy tranquilo hoy-

* * *

Pov' Nagumo.

**Vaya ahora teníamos que sumarle un trauma a nuestro historial con masaki…sí que cuidar de masaki ha sido complicado, pero no nagumo y su boca de "es fácil" debí dejarle todo desde un comienzo, pero seguro que masaki hubiera terminado como el pez dorado que tuvo nagumo a sus 8 años ¿extrañamente lo ahogo en agua? aun no entiendo cómo fue posible pero seguro a masaki le hubiera pasado algo más sino le cuido también pero de nagumo y la factura personal a pagar por masaki seria arriba de 100 ceros,**

**Ese día me quede junto a masaki para que se durmiera a pesar de ser temprano no quería por culpa de nagumo pero después de un una hora se quedó dormido así que salí de su habitación y le salía a preparar la cena…**

-jamás imagine que masaki estaría viendo la película de terror que rente-

-vaya no creo poder no decirle a sus padres lo que hemos pasado…pero creo debería hacerlo decirle lo del video de terror-

-¿enserio lo harás suzuno?-

-claro les diré todo pero agregare que en todo has sido culpable tu-

-¿cómo que solo yo?-

-claro, si se perdió fue por tu causa seguro que se acercó a algún gato así como a aquella víbora que seguro no sé qué fue peor además su enfermedad vaya pero todo terminara este domingo-

-a pesar de todo eso la verdad es que lo echaré de menos, por alguna razón a pesar de preocuparnos cana 30 minutos es alguien muy agradable-

-pienso igual…pero no podemos hacer nada ,dijo no podemos no dárselo es su hijo no es como un juguete que le puedas quitar ,como cuando éramos niños y hacías llorar a midorikawa al quitarle sus dulces o juguetes-

-es verdad…vaya en ese caso que tal si nos ofrecemos a ser sus tíos y cuidarlo más seguido-

-¿enserio lo harás?-

-claro ellos están tan ocupados que seguro lo dejaran varias ocasiones así que antes de que le busque una niñera le diré que nosotros lo cuidamos-

-"nosotros dices"-

-acaso no quieres suzuno, no quieres cuidar de nuestro sobrino

-¿nuestro sobrino? –_Sonriendo un poco_\- claro que quiero, pero me sorprende tú lo digas-

-entonces quieres cuidarlo más seguido-

-claro, pero para eso hay que decirles la verdad entonces-

-dudo que después de escucharla acepten pero solo tenemos que convencer a Hiroto más que a midorikawa-

-creo tendría que ser aleves pero ya veremos que pasara-

* * *

Pov' Suzuno.

**Después de tomar esa decisión ambos termine la cena y esperamos a que masaki despertara para comer juntos así miramos televisión solos nagumo y yo conversando de cómo manejarles la verdad a nuestra manera a Hiroto y midorikawa para que aceptaran que cuidemos a masaki cuando estén muy ocupados con el trabajo.**


	5. mentir jamás es bueno

Capitulo: 5

Día 6 &amp; 7 / 7: **mentir jamás es bueno**

Pov' Suzuno

**Al día siguiente el sábado estaba muy tranquilo, después del desayuno mientras nagumo salía por lo que faltaba para la semana yo me quede con masaki en casa mirando televisión al principio ambos reíamos con el programa que estábamos mirando pero de la nada estuvo muy callado y solo miraba al suelo…**

-masaki ¿estas bien, te sucede algo malo?-

-si estoy bien...pero- _sin mirar a suzuno y mantener la vista al suelo_-

-que pasa habla dime- _mirando a masaki y acercarse un poco a el_-

-acaso ellos ya se olvidaron de mí-

-hablas de Hiroto y Midorikawa-

-si…acaso…me dieron de nuevo a otros padres-

-claro que no, dime acaso quieres ya regresar con ellos-

-sé que prometieron venir mañana...pero-

-ya sé -_teniendo una idea_\- ¿quieres hablar con ellos por teléfono?-

-sí, pero...y si se enojan-

-lo dudo no creo ver pronto el día que ni Hiroto ni midorikawa se molesten por tener la atención de ti todo el tiempo, vamos a llamarles-

**a pesar de todo masaki ya extrañaba su casa y sus padres como todo niño no era de esperarse así que tome el teléfono inalámbrico junto a el sofá donde estábamos y marque al celular de Hiroto para que la llamada entrara directamente, comenzó a dar el tono mientras esperaba hasta que del otro lado contesto Hiroto…**

_-bueno…-_

-Hiroto hola buen día-

-_suzuno, vaya supongo llamas para entregarnos a masaki, cierto-_

-hablas como si le tuviéramos secuestrado…solo llamaba por que masaki quiere escucharlos a ti o midorikawa-

-_ya veo, que mal él no está, pero yo si pásame al teléfono quieres-_

-claro…- _pasando el teléfono_\- ten masaki es Hiroto-

-hola…papà…eres tú-

-_masaki, dime cómo has estado-_

-bien -_mirando a suzuno irse a la cocina_\- he estado jugado con el tío nagumo además he ido al zoológico y mirar películas-

_-te ha ido bien, también te has portado bien cierto-_

-si…bueno...un poco-

_-que quieres decir con "un poco"-_

-te dijo pero no te enojas-

_-si me dices te prometo no hacerlo, sabes que las mentiras no son buenas ni por pequeñas que sean-_

-bueno…cuando fuimos al zoológico me separe solo un poquito del tío nagumo mientras hablaba por teléfono yendo tras un gato-

_-masaki, te hemos dicho que no puedes acercarte a esos animales ¿pero un gato en un zoológico?-_

-perdón…por culpa de eso me perdí y casi me come una serpiente enorme- _exagerando un poco recordando el miedo que sintió-_

_-¿Qué dices?-_

-además termine 3 días enfermo tanto que me llevaron a un hospital-

_-porque suzuno no me ha dicho nada de eso-_

-por qué el tío nagumo dijo que lo debía guardar en secreto… ¿Cuánto tiempo debe durar un secreto….pero si lo saben más de 2 personas no es secreto, o si?-

_-eres un buen niño masaki, me alegra digas la verdad cuando estemos en casa los tres hablaremos además quieres que vayamos por ti hoy-_

-no, mañana está bien-

_-de acuerdo, masaki te prometo que te cuidaremos muy bien cuando vayamos por ti, además te llevare donde quieras-_

-enserio...pero y su trabajo-

_-descuida me tomare la semana para estar contigo y cuidarte como se debe_-

-está bien…a te pasare al tío suzuno-

_-no, descuida ya mañana hablo con él, pórtate bienquieres-_

-si papà-

**Mire desde la cocina masaki colgar vaya tal parece que escuchar a Hiroto le hacia demasiado feliz, supongo que a todo niño, Hiroto siempre que veía a seijirou llegar sonreía mucho a pesar de que no era su padre, supongo masaki es igual además de que seguro le dará demasiados regalos y ha de ser muy consentido por ambos, masaki llego hasta donde yo y se miraba más feliz que antes…**

-masaki vamos a jugar fuera esperando a nagumo, quieres-

-sí, sí quiero-

-bien solo no te apartes-

**El día paso rápido, los tres después de que llegara nagumo nos divertimos en el parque cercano al edificio donde vivimos, el día fue muy tranquilo además masaki ya se veía mejor ya no estaba enfermo y tras escuchar a Hiroto se sentía muy feliz como el día que llego…**

***ªº*ªº*ºª*ºª*ºª*ºª***

**Al día siguiente después del desayuno nagumo de nuevo pasaba el día jugando videojuegos junto a masaki, todo estaba tranquilamente hasta que el timbre de la puerta sonó y me levante del sofá para ver quién era y al abrir vi a Hiroto y midorikawa….**

-hola suzuno y masaki- _entrando en el departamento midorikawa_-

-si también me da gusto verte- _mirando pasar al peliverde_-

-perdónalo por una semana que fuera más de una vez intento venir por masaki al no saber nada de el-

-ya veo, pasa también quieres-

-claro…gracias-

**Masaki a ver a ese par se puso aún más feliz yendo directo a los brazos de midorikawa, quien comenzó a cuestionarle por un momento sentía mi corazón saldría si a masaki le daba por decirle la verdad, pero no fue así…tanto nagumo como yo sentimos un gran alivio…**

-ven masaki vayámonos ya quieres- _hablaba midorikawa con masaki teniéndolo en brazos-_

-si…vamos- _sonando feliz-_

-¿Hiroto vienes ya?- _miraba a Hiroto-_

-yo quiero quedarme vete tú, masaki cuida bien de el quieres- _jugando con el cabello del menor-_

_-si lo hare- sonriendo-_

-como quieras te dejo el automóvil, vamos masaki quieres dar un gran paseo…cierto…no tomes realmente odio cuidar borrachos- _mirando al pelirojo-_

**Midorikawa salió de la casa con masaki después de despedirse y tomar la maleta con la cual había llegado que ya había hecho para después irse…**

-Hiroto quieres tomar algo- _hablaba nagumo-_

-si gracias por ahora un café estaría bien-

-como quieras ya voy, toma asiento-

-bien, Hiroto –_sentándose en otro sofá suzuno_\- te quedaras por mucho si es así estas invitado a comer-

-gracias pero solo deseo hablar con ustedes dos un rato aun debo regresar a trabajar-

-¿de qué quieres hablar?- _lo miraba suzuno esperando saber-_

-de ¿cómo se portó masaki con ustedes?, él es un niño muy tranquilo pero si ve confianza hace lo que desea-

-bueno...se ha portado muy bien sin nada malo que decir de el-

-vaya así que él se portó bien-

-claro, no tienes de que preocuparte- _hablaba nagumo entregándole la taza de café e ir junto a suzuno-_

-así…entonces no debo preocuparme del hecho que se extravió, de que casi es atacado por un reptil, de una reacción alérgica la cual lo mando al hospital y recaer tres días-_dando un sorbo a el café-_

-como lo supiste…-_miraba sorprendido nagumo_\- dijo, de que estas hablando-

-vamos los conozco así como a masaki, se lo que paso, así que sean honestos-

-bueno…-_hablaba suzuno mirando a Hiroto_\- realmente te lo diríamos pero de una manera que no te preocuparas-

-vaya, realmente al escuchar eso me altere tiene surte de que midorikawa no sepa nada sino ya estaría buscando sus cabezas o mandarlos a la silla eléctrica-

-¿cómo te enteraste?- _preguntaba nagumo interesado en saber_-

-las personas como yo jamás revelan la fuente de su informante-

-realmente… midorikawa no sabe- _preguntaba suzuno-_

-nada, estoy será algo entre nosotros, vaya esto les dejara ver que cuidar niños no es fácil sin importar quien sea-

-si…pero aun así, quiero...queremos pedirte algo- _pedía suzuno-_

-que es, habla suzuno-

-que nos dejes de nuevo cuidar a masaki, además como si a ustedes no les pasara, dijo como cuidan a masaki si ambos trabajan- _preguntaba suzuno al pensarlo claramente-_

-bueno masaki tiene una niñera, midorikawa lo lleva a clases y después una sirvienta de la mansión de mi padre lo cuida hasta que midorikawa va por el hasta en la tarde-

-vida de niño rico –_susurraba_ _nagumo_-

-como sea, nos dejaras,- _pedía suzuno después de golpear con el codo a un costado a haruya-_ estoy seguro que tú y midorikawa de vez en cuando querrán su espacio adema no siempre podrán acoplarse a su horario como ahora-

-eso es verdad...admito que va algún tiempo que no tengo vi tiempo con él, ¿pero están seguros?-

-claro déjanoslo a nosotros –_hablaba suzuno confiado_\- ¿ay? para la otra a mi dame las especificaciones para cuidar de él, admito que toda la culpa de lo que le paso a masaki fue de nagumo, ya lo conoces no es capaz de cuidar nada-

-¡querrás decir ambos!- _se quejaba nagumo ante la culpa que le había otorgado encima_-

-está bien, lo dejare a su cuidado siempre él quiera, aunque seguro así será, bien gracias por cuidar de él, para la otra sean más cuidadosos con masaki, y me encargare de que midorikawa no sepa este incidente o por lo menos que sepan a donde escapar-

-bien estaremos con mucho cuidado, gracias hiroto, eres un buen amigo –_hablaba suzuno-_

-bien les agradezco el tiempo-

-sabes para nosotros –_hablaba nagumo-_ fue como cuidar de nuestro sobrino así que lo cuidaremos mejor que sus padres-

-lo dudo, -poniéndose de pie- me voy, cuídense chicos-

* * *

Pov' Nagumo

**Hiroto después de hablar con ambos salió de casa para irse seguro a buscar a midorikawa y masaki, me alegraba todo saliera bien,**

**Al final realmente cuidar de un niño no es fácil, no importa si lo conoces o no, si es de tu familia o no, un niño tiene muchos cuidados especiales y jamás debes descuidar de ellos por pequeños o grandes que sean jamás sabrás que sorpresa te preparen al quitarle la vigilancia y cuidado por un segundo, pero me alegra de haber cuidado de masaki junto a suzuno, casi me sentía en una familia completa además a Hiroto no solo lo miraba como amigo y enemigo cuando éramos niños, sino como un hermano, así que masaki era como un sobrino, seguro para suzuno era igual.**

**ƒin.**

* * *

**espero fuera del agrado el fic, era algo que quería escribir y compartir con las fan de estos dos chicos,espero les agradara.  
MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~/  
**


End file.
